


Sternenlampe

by Anatas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatas/pseuds/Anatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam zerbricht sich den Kopf über ein Problem mit außerirdischer Technologie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sternenlampe

„Nein, so ein Mist“, fluchte Sam leise, ehe sie ihren Kugelschreiber weglegte und ihre Schläfen massierte.   
Es war zum Haare raufen. Schon seit Stunden versuchte sie das Problem mit dem Phasenschifter von PX-7356 zu lösen.   
Aber was auch immer sie versuchte; die Gleichungen wollten einfach keinen Sinn ergeben. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Lösung zum Greifen nah war, aber immer wenn sie versuchte diese wage Idee in konkreten Formeln auszudrücken, entglitt ihr diese wieder.   
Automatisch griff Carter zur Kaffeetasse, nahm einen großen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht als sie bemerkte, wie kalt der Kaffee war.   
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war und sie es wieder nicht geschafft hatte bei Pete vorbeizuschauen. Stattdessen hatte Sam ihm eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen mit dem Versprechen ihren gemeinsamen Abend ein anderes Mal nachzuholen.   
Pete war Polizist, er würde das verstehen- hoffentlich. 

Das nächste Mal als sie auf die Uhr schaute war es zwei Uhr nachts und der Lösung des Problems keinen Schritt näher.   
Widerwillig gestand Sam sich ein, dass sie heute nichts mehr erreichen würde und sie genauso gut ins Bett gehen könnte.   
Jetzt noch nach Hause zu fahren stand außer Frage, also würde sie eine weitere Nacht in ihrem Quartier verbringen. 

Obwohl Sam nun schon seit Jahren regelmäßig in ihrem Quartier im SGC schlief, hatte sie es noch nicht geschafft dem Raum eine persönliche Note zu geben, sondern er war so steril und trostlos wie zu Beginn. Sam seufzte, das triste Zimmer spiegelte ihren momentanen Zustand wider: ausgelaugt und leer.   
Kraftlos ließ sie sich aufs Bett sinken und schloss die Augen, konnte aber nicht einschlafen, da ihr unzusammenhängende Gleichungsfragmente durch den Kopf geisterten. 

Also doch kein Schlaf, resignierte Sam, nachdem sie sich eine halbe Stunde unruhig im Bett umher gewälzt hatte.

Vielleicht würde ein Buch ihr genug Ablenkung verschaffen? Ein Versuch war es wert. 

Im Dunklen nach dem Lichtschalter tastend, schaltete sie die kleine kugelförmige Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch an, deren Lampenschirm dem Sternenhimmel nachempfunden war. Die Lampe verstrahlte ein angenehmes warmes, wenn auch schwaches Licht, indem die leuchtenden „Sterne“ kleine Lichtpunkte projizierten.   
Sam musste lächeln, wie hatte sie nur dieses Kleinod vergessen können?   
Colonel O´Neill oder Jack, wie Samantha ihn manchmal gerne im Stillen nannte, hatte ihr die Lampe zum letzten Geburtstag -mit dem jovialen Kommentar „damit Ihnen auch weiterhin ein Licht aufgeht“- geschenkt. 

Schön wär´s, einfach die Lampe anschalten und schon würden die Ideen wie von Zauberhand einschweben. 

Plötzlich war Carter von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder hellwach und schon mit einem Fuß aus dem Bett.   
Aber natürlich! Einschweben! Schwebungen!  
Schon war sie auf halben Weg zur Tür, um ins Labor zu eilen.   
Jetzt war alles so klar, so einfach und logisch. Natürlich, Schwebungen! Das war das fehlende Puzzleteil, nun machten alle Gleichungen auf einmal Sinn! 

Oh ja, ihr war wirklich ein Licht aufgegangen. 

-Danke, Jack.


End file.
